Fiora
Fiora '''(フィオルン, '''Fiorung) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade. She is the childhood friend of Shulk and the younger sister of Dunban. Naturally she has a soft-spot for Shulk and often cooks for him as he is grateful for the thought. She has a theory that Shulk has no taste buds and therefore no sense of taste. Abilities In battle, Fiora attacks using a set of twin knives or daggers. She is a fast attacker with good abilities. She's a little weaker than Shulk in terms of offensive prowess. Outside of battle it is stated that she is a good cook; though according to her, Shulk never seems to really appreciate it. One ability that is shown and never properly explained is that she is somehow able to refuel and pilot a Mobile Artillery without assistance. It is unclear how she learned to do this as she is not a part of the Colony 9 defense force and never received proper and necessary training. Part in the story Fiora assists Shulk and Reyn both in collecting replacement Cylinders and fighting off the Mechon. During the raid on Colony 9, Fiora is separated from the main group and finds the Mobile Artillery that was previously crashed into a house. She pilots it and fires off several rounds at Metal Face in a fury. She then charges Metal Face head on, blasting the Artillery's main cannon at point-blank range. Despite all this, Metal Face seemingly takes very little damage and proceeds to stab Fiora, whom the others believe to be dead. It is this action that sets Shulk's goal and actions in motion: revenge. Shulk then stabs Metal Face in the eye, causing him to flee. After the assault ends, Dunban later comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Later, at Prison Island, it is revealed (to everyone's shock) that she has been given a "body of a machine" to replace her organic, damaged one; and was turned into a silver-faced Mechon, just like Mumkhar into Metal Face. Also, the soul of the Mechonis, Lady Meyneth, has been implanted into Fiora's body, which acts as a vessel, so there are two consciousnesses inside her body. She has been addressed as "Meyneth-sama" by most of the Machinas in the Japanese version. Art List *Drone Release Art (activates the drones on Fioras back to either deal great damage in a straight line (Cannon Drones), a 6-hit area damage combo (Gun Drones), a 10-hit combo on a single enemy (Sword Drones), or create a damage absorbing shield (Shield Drones), depending on equipment (no actual name is given ingame for the Art, so I just made it up :x)) *Double Blade (triples damage as a back-attack) *Healing Energy Aura (removes debuffs, grants regenerate) *Spear Blade (using this on a Toppled enemy triples damage) *Cross Impact (2-hit combo, inflicts Daze if enemy is Toppled) *Speed Shift Aura (grants Haste, increases Double Attack, decreases physical defence) *Zero Gravity (inflicts Paralysis in a circle around Fiora, fills Talent Gauge if used on Toppled enemies) *Lock On (increases critical hit rate, causes Lock On, receiving damage fills Talent Gauge) *Ether Drain (lowers enemy Ether and increases Fioras, bigger effect when used on more than 1 enemy) *Double Wind (damages enemies in a frontal cone, increases Tension) *Mag Storm (inflicts Daze on Toppled Mechon in a circle around Fiora) *Shutdown (inflicts sleep, purges buffs and debuffs when used on Mechon) *Air Fang (2-hit combo that inflicts Break) *Power Drain (see Ether Drain, just for Strength) *Guard Shift Aura (guarantees physical block, reduces attack power) *Second Gear (inreases physical Arts damage) *Final Cross (4-hit combo in a frontal cone, forces Topple, requires very high Tension) Additional Skill Trees Fiora's fourth Skill Tree "Rashness" can be acquired via the quest "The Oath Sword" on the Fallen Arm and has the following prerequisites: *Hidden Village 3 affinity stars *Fixing a Broken Door completed *The Wilted Flower completed Fiora's fifth Skill Tree "Innocence" can be acquired via the quest "Battling Brutes" from Colony 6 and has the following prerequisites: *Mechonis Core Cleared *Securing Provisions completed *The Book of Bafalgar completed *The Blood of Bafalgar completed *A Flower for a Rose completed Completion requires the defeat of two level 98 unique monsters in Tephra Cave. Presents 4 Hearts: *Love Source (Other) '3 Hearts ' *Blood Worm (Animal ; Bionis Interior) '2 Hearts ' *Chewy Radish (Vegetable ; Colony 9) *Cute Parsnip (Vegetable ; Satorl Marsh) *Delerium Foxglove (Flower ; Sword Valley) *Dawn Dice (Strange ; Satorl Marsh) *Fatal Belladonna (Flower ; Valak Mountain) *Fossil Monkey (Animal ; Makna Forest) *Ha Ha Ha (Strange ; Alcamoth) *Happy Rabbit (Animal ; Tephra Cave) *Ice Cabbage (Vegetable ; Valak Mountain) *Lightning Weasel (Animal ; Prison Island) *Love Crane (Strange ; Ether Mine) *Oil Fox (Animal ; Central Factory) *Shiny Scarab (Bug ; Mechonis Field) *Tweet Tweet (Strange ; Mechonis Field) Quotes *''"Sometimes, you just gotta get wild."'' *''"My first kiss."'' *''"Good luck everyone."'' *''"I can do it! I know I can!"'' *''"I'll carry on fighting beside you until the very end."'' *''"Sorry, not interested in that future."'' Images Fiorung2.png Fiora1.png 800px-Mech Nemesis - Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Fiora as Face Nemesis Fiora concept.jpg Fiora faced mechon 1.jpg Fiora3.png Fiora2.png Fiora After.jpg|Fiora in the end Fiorung concept art.jpg|Concept art Fiora concepts 1.jpg Fiora concepts 2.jpg M-fiorung concept art 1.jpg|Concept art Fiora concepts 3.jpg M-fiorung concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Fiora illust.jpg Melia fiora swimsuits.jpg|No wonder Riki is happy... Illust shulk fiora.jpg Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:images Category:Colony 9